A Cinderella Story
by auspizien
Summary: A classic Cinderella story. (fem!ZoroxSanji, Princess!Zoro, Cinderella!Sanji)


A/N: Opening is loosely based on the narrative from 1950's Cinderella. Dialogue and plot is based off the 2015 remake (or what I can remember from watching it haha).

All credit goes to Disney's Cinderella 2015, and One Piece.

 _~X~_

 _Once upon a time – in a faraway land – there was a mighty kingdom, kept peaceful, prosperous, and revered due to the strength of its unparalleled army. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a perfect little family - a father, mother and a child whom was deeply cherished. They lived there for many years in love, and in happiness, and the young child was raised as the prince of his own imaginings._

 _Many wonderful years passed, until darkness befell the family with the loss of the father. The mother was left a widow with her little son, Sanji. Although her kindness was only matched by her stunning beauty, and she raised her boy with the utmost love and devotion, she still felt he needed a father. And so she married once more, choosing for her second husband, a man of powerful military background, and with three sons just Sanji's age._

 _It was upon the tragic and untimely death of this sweet woman, however, that the stepfather's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly resentful of Sanji's unwavering kindness, he was grimly determined to forward the interests of his own sons. As time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered... upon the vain and selfish step-brothers, while Sanji was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in his own house. And yet, through it all, Sanji remained ever gentle and kind, as he hoped that one day his dreams of happiness would come true._

~X~

Sunlight peaked through the window of the lonesome tower, the rays dancing across a sleeping blonde's face whose eyes flickered open as the first sounds of morning met his ears. Birds chirping happily as they fluttered past the window, the farm animals far below all waking, and the mice - whom he regularly snuck scraps of food for – scurrying across the floorboards; morning chorus putting a smile on his face as they were the nicest noises that he would get to hear all day.

Pushing himself out of bed, Sanji prepared for another day just like all the others that had passed in the months since his mother had died. He pulled on a tattered blue button up and a pair of brown slacks - that appropriately never showed the stains from kneeling to clean the fireplace or scrub the floors. Snagging a white head scarf off the night table, he tied it back to keep most of his bangs from his eyes and headed down to begin his chores for the day.

There was always something to be done in the house, and his step-father and step-brothers were always more than happy to keep him busy. Most days he went to bed far after the sun went down, and sometimes had to rise before it was even up, but it kept him busy, and kept thoughts of grief for losing his mother out of his mind. At times it was too cold to sleep in the attic and so he would sleep by the kindling fire, the ashes and dirt on his face and clothes had given his step-siblings all kinds of ideas for horrible names.

Today it seemed that his step-brothers intended on sleeping in rather late, so Sanji was able to take extra time with his chores. Animals were fed and eggs collected, laundry already hanging in the sun as he finished the final touches on breakfast that he put a little extra love into. He even managed to get it all upstairs before his step-father entered the dining room.

"Is breakfast not ready?" Judge grumbled in annoyance when he entered and found Sanji on his knees by the hearth, cleaning out the fireplace. Immediately ignoring the blond after his scathing comment and heading for the table, he took a seat and not bothering to comment on the food already laid out before him.

Sanji quickly rose and cleaned his hands as he followed after his step-father to where he sat at the table, still trying to get the soot off his hands as he explained, "I was just cleaning the fireplace, but everything's ready."

Judge neither commented, nor apologized, and simply waited for Sanji to begin serving him while each of his step-brothers slowly arrived and impatiently waited to be served as well. All the while his step-brothers sneered and commented on the soot on his face. Most of the names were overused and dull, but still hurt nonetheless, as it had been ages since he had heard his real name being called.

Half way through pouring one of his step-brother's a cup of tea, Judge snapped sharply while pointing at the extra place set at the table, "Are we expecting somebody?"

"Oh." Sanji managed nervously, not expecting Judge to say anything since most times there had never been enough time for Sanji to eat at the table with them, or he simply ate while cooking which was why he never joined them. However, he assumed since he had managed his chores well today he would be able to finally sit with them, "That spot is for me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Judge dismissed him with a foolish wave of his hand, "How could you eat while cooking, serving, and clearing the table; wouldn't it just be easier to eat later?"

"I..." Sanji managed, words stopping in his throat in frustration as he wasn't entirely sure what he could have done wrong to have been slowly forced to be treated this way. Pain blossomed in his chest but kept it at bay by the memory of his mother, finally managing with a kind nod, "Yes, you're right."

"Of course I am." Judge snapped irritably, turning back to his breakfast and dismissing Sanji from his services.

Quietly gathering up his plate and cutlery, Sanji ignored the jeering of his step-brothers as he turned and made his way down into the kitchen. Making his way down the final steps into the kitchen, Sanji slowly moved to place the plate on the table and await whatever food would be left over, his foolish hopes of still being accepted as part of the family tarnished. It seemed that they had long since stopped seeing him as an equal, and now only saw him as a servant to do their bidding.

In his daze he placed the plate a little too close to the edge of the table and it fell, shattering across the stone floor at his feet. He let out a quiet sound of dismay and bent down to begin picking up the broken shards, his hands pausing as he noticed how covered in soot they had become from cleaning the hearth that morning. Hand slowly rising to touch his cheek, where he knew was - no doubt - much more ash.

Pain from earlier sparked in his chest and he found himself pushing to his feet and storming from the kitchen, not even bothering to consider the consequences as he ran to the stables, not willing to take another moment in this cursed place with such awful people. Finding the old steed in the barn that had belonged to his mother and guiding him out of the garden and into the woods, hopping onto his back with ease and urging him to gallop forward.

Farther and farther into the woods Sanji led the old horse as he tried to run from his problems, however the farther he ran the less horrible they seemed to be. There he had a roof over his head, a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and plenty of friends thanks to all the farm animals; it was a great life compared to some. And how could he just abandon the house that had meant so much his dear mother and father?

So lost in his thoughts and frustrations that he didn't notice himself galloping straight into the path of a frightened buck. Both the deer and the horse reared back, whinnying in shock, as Sanji nearly toppled off and only barely managing to hold onto the reigns. The startled buck coming to its senses first and immediately going on the defensive, huffing aggressively and jerking its antlers towards Sanji with the clear intent to attack.

"Woah!" Sanji called out loudly, hand coming to brace against the horse's neck to steady him, the old horse calming down and stopping to rear back. Horse still shifting unsteadily in the presence of the buck, Sanji locked eyes with the majestic stag and searched his eyes respectfully. Eventually the creature calmed, head raising and eyes hued with soft interest, stance relaxing warily.

A smile lighting up Sanji's face at the stag's trust, before they both were glancing off into the forest at the noises drawing near loud. Distant calls and horses neighing could be heard as Sanji realized they were likely a party out for hunting the deer. Turning back towards the young buck, he pleaded urgently, "Run. Get out of here!"

The buck didn't move but simply looked back at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Go!" Sanji urged the old steed forward with a shout.

The stag finally seeming to understand as it reared back with a loud huff, before turning and bolting away. Sanji nudged the horse to follow after and they chased after the buck for a while to keep it moving as well as to distract the hunters. Glancing back Sanji noted one of them gaining much faster than the others and tightened his hold on the reigns.

Turning back, he barely ducked in time to miss a branch that managed to snag the tattered white scarf from off his head, forgetting it as he continued to chase the buck further. Eventually they reached a thicker part of the forest and as the buck went off down the single path, Sanji brought himself to a halt to block the trail as he turned to confront the hunter.

"What are you doing?!" Came an annoyed call from a crisp voice, and upon turning Sanji found the person it belonged to was well suited to it. A hardened face with a set scowl along her stern brow gazed down at Sanji from where she remained poised atop her horse, the military garb she donned making her all the more intimidating as she neared, "Interfering with our hunt; what do you owe that stag?"

"What does it owe you?" Sanji replied politely, giving a short incline of his head in respect of the woman who clearly held some form of important political standing. Judging from her clothing, the regal saddle, and the well bred horse she kept; she was from somewhere far beyond the humble woods.

Finally coming to a stop in front of the blond, she reefed back on the reigns to slow her steed to a halt. A look of surprise overtook her scowl as she clearly had not been expecting Sanji to respond, or at least respond in the way he did. Flustered for only a moment, she scoffed and adjusted the reigns in her leather clad hands, "A hunt."

"So his birthright is to die for you?" Sanji countered softly, not intending to offend the woman but wanting to make his stance clear. "How is that fair?"

"It's what is done." The woman replied with a derisive shake of her head and small snicker, "You expect to change the times?"

"Someone has to." Sanji replied with a soft smile, hand coming down to rest on his ride's mane and stroking gently to keep the old horse calm. The woman seemed taken aback by Sanji's answer, or at least intrigued by it, as she did not respond right away. Instead she watched him pointedly with a thoughtful look adorning her face - gorgeous by all means, but even more so with the confidence she wore undauntedly.

"What do they call you?" She demanded, her tone still firm, but she had lost the initial aggressive tone she had had when first accusing Sanji of ruining her hunt. Instead it seemed she had become much more interested in what Sanji was doing out here interfering in the first place.

"Many things..." Sanji admitted with a touch of sadness reaching his voice, knowing that the unkind names had been his moniker for far longer than his old name given by his mother. However, it wasn't a tale he needed to burden a stranger with, "None of which I would like you to call me."

She didn't seem entirely satisfied with the answer, but did not pry as she no doubt knew it would be useless. Instead she cast a glance around the woods in which they found themselves – far from any village – and asked, "You live in these parts?"

"In a quaint estate up north; a gorgeous farm." Head dropping in a polite nod before Sanji returned the inquiry, once more taking in the regal attire she wore that seemed so very out of place this far in the country, "May I ask you where you are from? Clearly far."

Once more the look of shocked confusion fluttered across the magnificent woman's face before she broke out into an entertained chuckle. Face lighting up enchantingly as Sanji found himself smitten by the beauty of her smile and the sharpness of her laugh, "Do you not know who I am?"

"I beg your pardon." Sanji apologized with a sincere bow, before meeting the girl's intense gaze and finding himself wishing he could hear that laughter again, "The farm does not get much news."

"The palace." She finally disclosed, posture straightening and chest jutting out proudly, "Military. We were out on our autumn hunt before you intervened."

"I humbly apologize." Sanji told the woman sincerely, "However, I looked into that beast's eyes and saw he had a lot more living to do."

"You're a peculiar man." She noted simply, the more they talked the more her guard fell as Sanji began to wonder how much of her aggressive nature was simply an act. Her sharp features much less intimidating the longer he talked with her, and her hardened stare softening the longer they locked eyes.

"That I am." Sanji agreed with a laugh, chuckling slowing as he saw a man on a horse trotting towards them calmly. Dressed in similar regal hunting garb as the woman he was currently talking with. A relieved look on his face as his sights landed on the woman while more people from the hunting party could be seen joining them in the distance.

"Ah! Your H-"

"Zoro!" She shrieked quite suddenly, voice going rather shrill as she barked at the long-nosed attendant once more rather harshly, "It's Zoro!"

"Ah – Alright." The man stammered nervously, glancing between Zoro and Sanji with an anxious expression while Zoro turned back to Sanji with a still disgruntled look on her face. A smile widened Sanji's face upon learning the mystery woman's name, finding a distinct charm to the uniqueness.

"Zoro," Sanji repeated with a final formal bow, guiding his own horse back around and in the direction of the estate, "it was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Zoro murmured softly, watching Sanji carefully as he neared, and when their horses were side by side she ordered, "Wait."

Reaching down to her saddle, she began fiddling with something in one of the pouches before pulling out a black scarf before turning and offering it to Sanji. Sanji looked down at the rag in confusion before back up at the woman who was now watching him with an impatient scowl, "You lost yours in our chase; take mine."

Sanji was moments from refusing, when he remembered some of the lessons his father had taught him. Reaching out to snag the scarf which felt to be made from fine silk, he murmured, "Who am I to refuse a favour from a lady?"

Zoro didn't say anything, however she looked a tad sour at the lady comment as she watched him leave. Sanji pocketed the scarf with a smile on his face as he headed back to the chateau, somehow the future looking a bit brighter despite how he was sure he was likely to never see the gorgeous woman ever again.

~X~

"It is time for you to stop with these delusions of grandeur and forays onto battlefields," The King groused irritably from behind his desk, papers and ordinances littering the work space as he planted his hands firmly atop them and glared at his fuming daughter, "You are a Princess; and one day Queen."

"And what is wrong with a Queen serving her country?" Zoro barked indignantly, right hand clenching the hilt of her white sabre in her anger, "We are a country of warriors; should I not be allowed to die on the sword like any man?!"

"Of course! Would I have allowed it otherwise?" The King sighed heavily, "But you have proven yourself; it is now time to think of what is best for the Kingdom. You must be prepared to take the throne once I die, with a proper Prince at your side to lead!"

"Why?!" Zoro exclaimed with a wail, extending a hand towards the King in frustration as she argued, "Why do you not trust me to lead?!"

"I do trust you, but that is not the issue! It is simply not done." The King shook his head hopelessly, pushing himself away from his desk and falling into his chair tiredly, "The Kingdom will be seen as weak without a King; our strength will be questioned."

"I've lead our armies!" Zoro protested, pointing a hostile finger towards the man, practically spitting at her father as she seethed, "I've lead my men to more victories than any other commander."

"I know!" The King implored patiently, his tone softening with pride as he looked up at his daughter who was still scowling down at him. "And I am proud of you. However, it is time for you to lead your people, not protect them."

An irritated frown still adorned his daughter's face, but she finally released her sword and instead crossed her arms petulantly to show she was caving. Pouting angrily as she knew her father was right, but was still annoyed at being forced into an advantageous marriage that she wanted no part in.

"The ball will take place in several weeks," The King noted gently, hoping not to set off his daughter again as he turned back to his papers, "You will make your decision then."

"Fine," She eventually conceded, before looking at her father sternly. A playful thought occurring to her as her thoughts drifted to a certain man that she hadn't quite managed to stop thinking about since a rather fortunate meeting, "But let the invitation go out to all in the Kingdom; with the end of the last war the people deserve it."

The King mulled it over silently, keeping his intrigued gaze on his daughter, and she silently hoped he didn't suspect anything, before thoughtfully replying, "Very well."

~X~

With renewed vigour, Sanji had returned to his life and chores at the estate, determined to look after the home so beloved by his parents. Step-father and step-siblings as atrocious as ever, but even their taunting and foul behaviour weren't enough to ruin the happiness flourishing in Sanji that had sprung to life ever since meeting the solider from the palace. Such a wonderful, and interesting maiden, and each morning as he tied back his bangs with the black scarf he thought of her.

Several weeks passed on until one day an order from the King arrived at the chateau. Sanji collected the mail and thanked the delivery man politely, barely getting the door closed before his step-father was calling from the other room impatiently.

"What is it?"

"It's from the palace." Sanji explained as he entered the lounge, hardly managing to finish his sentence before one of his step-brothers was snatching the envelope from his hands while pandemonium erupted, finally calmed by Judge barking at them to hush while he took the envelope himself.

"The King has announced a ball to find the Princess a husband." Judge crowed loudly upon opening it and beginning to read, eyes growing wide before turning to his sons with glee, "And every eligible man in the kingdom is invited to attend."

Once more the room erupted in excitement and Sanji watched with restrained pity at his step-brothers who all began talking in such degrading tones about the poor Princess, even more so boasting as if they even had a chance with her, while their father urged them on. In their excitement at potentially winning the Princess' hand, Sanji was completely forgotten.

However he was lost in his own excitement.

"I could go to." Sanji finally murmured happily, as the invitation had specifically mentioned any man in the kingdom, chest bursting with elation at the chance to find the solider while visiting the palace, and perhaps get an evening to talk with her.

The entire room froze at his words, as his step-brothers all turned to look at him in shock before they all burst out into laughter and their own mockery. Each screeching their own insults at him as Sanji stood nervously in the entryway to the lounge as they bore down upon him.

"Don't be ridiculous." One of his step-brothers sneered, "You? And the Princess?"

"Yeah," Scoffed another, "Don't make us laugh."

"Oh... no." Sanji defended lightly, "I only wanted to see my friend; she works at the palace."

This only caused more jeers and snide remarks from his step-brothers as they either didn't believe him - began making crude jokes about whom he was actually meeting - or insinuating he was simply a liar still after the Princess. Nervously trying to abate their claims they were all eventually silenced by Judge grunting, "I suppose if you finish all your chores and find something suitable to wear then I will allow it."

Sanji nodded in gratitude, knowing that the man was still reasonable and benevolent as he responded gratefully, "Thank you, sir. I will get started right away."

"See that you do." Judge grunted after him, Sanji making his way into the servant quarters to get a start on the laundry and all the other chores that would need to be done before sundown; leaving before he had a chance to hear his step-father mumble to his sons, "Keep him busy."

~X~

Sanji's step-brothers tried their best to keep him occupied all day, and did a remarkable job of it - several loads of laundry, messing up rooms and knocking over vases, traipsing through the foyer in muddy shoes after going into town to visit a tailor, ridiculous requests for lunch and dinner. All in all they managed to keep Sanji on his feet all day, running from room to room in an attempt to keep his family happy and get them ready for the ball.

By the time they were dressed and ready to leave, Sanji had only just managed to finish the last of his chores and had time to clean himself up before heading upstairs to the attic. Despite his step-father and step-brothers refusing to allow him to use any of their suits and formal wear; he was lucky enough to have a surprise up his sleeve.

Upstairs in the attic, Sanji finished pulling on the old, bespoke suit that had been one the few things his mother had held onto after his father had died. The suit tailored to fit the man, but managing to fit Sanji himself quite well, and with a few spare minutes to hem the cuffs and reattach a few buttons; it was practically good as new.

Standing in front of the long mirror poised on the dresser, he adjusted the collar and fiddled with the cuffs as he found himself looking rather respectable for a servant. With his hair properly styled and his tie done up as shown in a book he had borrowed from the library, he could pass for a proper gentleman. As a finishing touch, he folded Zoro's scarf into a square and tucked it into his breast pocket, fully intending on returning it to her with thanks.

Raised voices downstairs announced the arrival of the carriage sent to take them to the castle for the ball, step-brothers no doubt already arguing over who got to go first and other trivial matters. Taking a last steadying breath in front of the mirror, a smile touched his lips at the thought of what his mother would say, could she see how he looked now. With that happy though in mind he made his way out of the attic and downstairs to meet his step-brothers.

Reaching the landing at the top of the grandiose staircase, Sanji saw his step-father and step-brothers already leaving out the front door. Each of them dressed far more regally than Sanji could ever hope to be, but still feeling happy in his own suit nonetheless.

"Wait!" Sanji called out, catching the attention of his step-father and acquainted siblings who all turned to look up at him. All of them looking rather shocked to see him in an actual suit, and remaining silent as he rushed down the stairs to meet them, stopping in front of his step-father with bated breath.

"You said if I found a respectable suit I could accompany you." Sanji explained, casting a glance down at himself before meeting his step-father's sour expression proudly, "This was my father's."

Immediately his step-brothers began shouting out their complaints, pointing aggressive fingers at Sanji and wailing to their father in annoyance. Judge allowing it for several moments before holding up a strict hand and ordering them to stop talking. Taking an intimidating step towards Sanji that had the blond fighting from shying away as he grunted, "I did say that, didn't I?"

"However," he mumbled, "I think that piece is a little too worn to be considered respectable..."

Sanji's words got caught in his throat as his hands clenched at his sides, holding his tongue even as the man insulted the last treasured item he had of his father. Refusing to rise to the bait, he knew the man was lying as he stepped even closer and reached out grab the lapel.

"I mean," Judge mused softly, before giving a sharp tug and ripping the fabric completely off, "It's practically falling apart at the seams."

Jaw dropping as he stared down at the now large rip in his suit that the man had just caused, barely able to believe it before Sanji looked up to find his older step-brother nearing. He too grabbed Sanji's sleeve and commented before ripping it off, "It's a ridiculous old-fashioned joke."

In an instant his step-brothers were on him tearing at his suit and clothes, ripping shirt and collar, fraying seams and tearing off buttons. Until finally Sanji stood in nothing but a ruined suit that wouldn't even be fit to go into the nearby village in, the jacket hardly a vest. Heart breaking at what was left of a once so beautiful memory, he stared up at Judge with a dismayed scowl, "How could you...?"

"How could I not?" Judge barked, "I will not have a slovenly dressed servant arrive with my sons; it would ruin their prospects."

Sanji stood in the foyer and watched as Judge guided his sons out of the house and down to the coach waiting for them, gazing through the window as they climbed inside and were soon off towards the castle. Silence followed their departure as the sound of trotting horses faded, and the house that he had grown up in and experienced so much love had now never felt so devoid of it.

The unfairness and pain welled up in his chest at the cruelty he had been subjected to in the last several months was finally beginning to take its toll. Tears that threatened to spill had nothing to do with the ball, but rather the culmination of the sadness he had pushed aside every day since his mother had died.

Taking a hold of the sleeve just barely holding onto the jacket by a few threads, Sanji tore it off the rest of the way and discarded it on the floor with the other tattered remnants of his father's suit. He trudged quietly through the house in dismay, berating himself for ever believing the step-father would hold true to his word.

Eventually making his way out into the back garden, he slumped against the garden wall as he stared distantly at the obscured horizon in the direction he knew the palace laid. The courage his mother insisted he never abandon becoming harder to hold onto each day as the kindness in his heart felt smothered by the torment he endured.

"Excuse me, young man?" Came a grumbling voice from out of the shadows of the fountain.

Sanji jumped minutely as he turned to see a rather haggard old man slouched against the wall. Vines encroached around him as he didn't seem to have the energy to even stand as he remained curled in his hiding place. Tattered clothes hung from a weak frame, as grubby hands clutched an old cane. "Do you... happen to have any food you can spare?"

"Uh, yes... Yes." Sanji stammered before managing to gather his wits about him, brushing off his sadness from the nights antics and instead focusing on the man in front of him, continuing to try and rationalize how silly a ball was anyway, "Of course. Just give me a moment."

Hurrying off into the kitchen, he set about scrounging whatever scraps of food he could find that his step-father wouldn't notice were missing and managed to fix up a quick meal. He boiled a kettle for a hot cup of tea while getting the food together before taking it all back outside. Nearing the old man, Sanji dropped to a knee to offer the plate of food which was taken by grateful hands. He set the cup of tea down on the fountains edge.

Backing away to allow the man to eat his food, Sanji took a seat at the edge of the fountain as he once more stared down at his hands in defeat. They sat in silence as the man enjoyed the meal while intermittently sipping gratefully at his tea, while Sanji thought about the young girl who mentioned working at the castle, trying not to become too disappointed at missing his opportunity to see her again. Perhaps next autumn their paths might cross again in the forest... if he were to be so lucky.

"I don't mean to hurry you," The man stated gruffly while pushing himself to his feet, limping over to where Sanji sat before pointing a finger at him and accusing, "but it doesn't seem like you're going to make it to the ball with how slow you're moving your ass."

"E-excuse me?" Sanji stammered in shock at the old beggar's behaviour, a little indignant of his suddenly foul attitude. He stared up incredulously, hands still clasped in his lap as he wasn't entirely sure if the man was being serious or if he was a little off his rocker and might hurt Sanji.

"You heard me." The old beggar repeated with a stern look of concern, "Whatcha still doing here?"

"I..." Sanji trailed off with a hopeless shake of his head, plucking at the tattered hem of the once old regal suit that was one of the last remnants of his late father before laughing hollowly to himself and admitting, "I've no way to get there, and certainly no proper clothes."

"Nonsense." The man dismissed Sanji with a wave of his hand, "I'll help you."

"You'll help me?" Sanji echoed in confusion, "And you are...?"

"Well, I had hoped you could figure that out on your own."

Sanji didn't respond, only continued to watch the raving beggar nervously as he wasn't quite sure whether he was about to get attacked or not. Certainly the man didn't seem dangerous, but he was ranting about things that still didn't quite make sense. As Sanji's silence continued to stretch, the man gave an exhausted sigh and lifted his cane aloft and gave an impatient flick.

A bright light immediately enveloped the old beggar, Sanji nearly tumbling backwards into the fountain in his shock, as nothing short of swirls of magic began curling out of the air itself, tumbling and dancing like florescent smoke, which eventually settled to reveal an entirely different figure than the hunchbacked man that had been standing before him only seconds prior.

Standing before Sanji was a large man with an impressive moustache, looking rather fine in a bespoke white suit and leaning on a golden cane. Other hand tucked into the jacket pocket as he introduced himself with a formal nod, "I'm your Hairy Godfather."

Still in a state of shock, Sanji looked up at the man as old fairy tales and stories from his mother echoed through his head. He was murmuring before he had a chance to think about it, "Don't you mean Fairy Godmother?"

"Does it look like I'm wearing a frock, boy?!"

"I suppose not." Sanji mumbled apologetic, still unable to fluctuate his tone as his disbelief at what he had just seen was still rendering him almost speechless, gazing up in awe at the well dressed man who had moments ago been a dirty beggar hiding in the bushes.

"Now," Sanji's Godfather waved a dismissive hand, "Let's get to work; we need a carriage."

"Um..." Sanji hummed hopelessly, pushing himself to his feet as he watched the still glowing man begin limping off towards the garden, following after him in a bit of daze as he was certain of what he had just seen, but still in disbelief of what it could mean for him.

"What do you grow here, boy?!"

"Ah, well." Sanji stammered as he finally caught up, "Tomatoes, carrots, potatoes... Squash."

"Eggplant."

"Zucchini."

"Eggplant will do." The elderly man conceded with a grunt, already setting about rolling up the impeccable sleeves of his white suit while a furrow of concentration began growing on his brow. Finishing with the left sleeve and moving onto the right.

Sanji cast a confused look at the man before making his way out into the patch of vegetables to locate an eggplant; cutting the plant loose from its vine and hauling it back over to his supposed Godfather.

After finishing rolling up his other sleeve, the man gestured for Sanji to place the vegetable on the ground, and as soon as the blond complied, he shooed Sanji back. Still a little confused as to what exactly was going on, Sanji followed his supposed Godfather's request and watched as he raised his cane up and began chanting.

The words were a rhyming, babbled nonsense, but after a flick of his cane the same sparkling smoke enveloped the eggplant and it began transforming - first growing larger in size, and then beginning to reshape itself into a more standard carriage shape. Growing and growing, as Sanji was eventually forced to take a step back as he stared up at the purple vegetable that was now taller than he was.

A smile of awe lighted up his face as the vines began growing once more to curl down to become wheels, and windows started to take shape, and the purple turned to a more elegant blue. Everything twisting, pulsing, and groaning until finally Sanji was left standing into front of a magnificent carriage fit for a King. Sparks of magic still fell around it as it came to rest on golden wheels atop the soft garden soil.

"Oh my..." Sanji murmured breathlessly, turning a wide smile onto the man and grinning, "That is amazing; you really are my Fairy Godmother."

"I transform myself and you're still skeptical, but transfiguring a vegetable suddenly has you believing?" The man grumbled with a roll of his eyes before barking, "Also it's Hairy Godfather. Get it wrong again, boy, and I'll make sure you never forget it."

Sanji's smile never wavered as he confirmed, "Godfather, right."

"Next, we'll need horses." Sanji's Godfather mused, seemingly satisfied with Sanji's answer as he once more began wandering across the farm curiously, "Do you have any?"

"One."

"Bah." Sanji's Godfather grunted with a wave of his hand, "That's not enough..."

Sanji watched the next several minutes, the old man continuing to mumble to himself as he chased the smaller creatures around the garden. Managing to find four mice, a few lizards and a goose, he transformed them one by one into horses, footmen, and a coachman respectively

Even after they were all in place on the carriage Sanji continued to stare up at them in awe as he could hardly believe everything that had unfolded in front of his eyes. The coachmen were still pulling a few pinfeathers from his cheek as he was adjusting to being human, and one of them still looking around in shock as he was clearly not sure what had just happened.

"Alright," Sanji's Godfather grunted with finality, waving a hand at the carriage as the shocked footman opened the door for Sanji, turning to the blond and grunting, "You better get a move on then."

Sanji took an excited step forward before pausing and looking down at the ruined clothes he wore. Jacket looking like his step-brothers had taken sheers to it with all the holes it had. Glancing back up at the Godfather who watched him expectantly as Sanji's hand found the hem of his jacket, giving a small tug and looking nervously at his Godfather. "My jacket; could you mend it?"

"Mend it?" His Godfather stated incredulously, "No, no, I'll turn it into something new. Better."

"No! No." Sanji corrected his initial yell as he argued sincerely, "It was my father's."

A soft look humbled the old man's face, and he gave an understanding nod. Raising his staff once more before asking, "Mind if I touch it up a little bit?"

Sanji just nodded happily, and then watched as his Godfather flicked his staff and the magic he had seen enveloping everyone all night was finally turned on himself, and in wonder he watched as the suit he wore was repaired. Bits and pieces that had been discarded in the foyer came flying out to be re-stitched, holes and tears mending without a trace, and the buttons all getting reattached.

Then the magic shifted and Sanji watched as new life was put into the old, worn fabric so the black was tailor new, the buttons shining with a glimmer he had never seen, and the suit and pants themselves now fitting him perfectly in ways his small hemming jobs would never have allowed. Suit now fitting like it was made for him as he noticed the gorgeous stitching that had been added and the subtle hints of blue thread woven throughout.

As the last of the magic faded away and Sanji began lowering his hands, he noticed glinting in the faint moon light which caught his eye. Turning his hands over to see two cuff links adorning his sleeves made of a shimmering glass that seemed entirely too regal for him. Lowering his hands, he finally turned to look at his Godfather as his heart swelled with gratitude, "Thank you."

"Yes. Yes. Now come on." Sanji's Godfather grumbled hurriedly, ushering him towards the carriage now stationed at the road beyond the garden and waiting to head off towards the castle. "We need to get you going now or you'll never arrive."

Grinning from ear to ear Sanji climbed into the carriage and the door was closed behind him, taking a seat and glancing around he found himself still entirely in awe at how this gorgeous carriage had moments ago been an eggplant. Velvet seats, silk curtains, and gold filigree had Sanji so enamoured he nearly realized something too late and poked his head out the window.

"What about my family?" Sanji inquired urgently, "Won't they recognize me?"

"There's a spell on you for the night." His Godfather explained with a knowing grunt, "They won't bother you this evening, which reminds me... One thing I forgot to tell you; the spell breaks at midnight – suit, carriage, horses, everything – so you will need to be home by then."

"That is more than enough." Sanji implored with a radiant smile, distantly hearing the coachman crack the reigns and the coach jolted into movement, "You've already done the impossible for me."

"Have fun kid." Sanji's Godfather bid him farewell with a grunt and a toothy grin, carriage pulling away down the road. Sanji cast a glance back to find him leaning on his golden cane with a soft smile, giving a short wave which Sanji returned, before disappearing with only a few sparks of magic hovering in the air as a trace of his existence.

~X~

In the kingdom, the palace was alive like it had never been before. Fireworks decorated the night sky as festivities kept the streets alight and music could be heard even on the outskirts of the village. Hundreds of carriages lined up to deliver every royal guest and subject to the ball, and thousands more from nearby villages came on castle was a beacon of light for miles in every direction, with every eligible man from distant kingdoms to nearby towns coming at request of the King and in hopes of winning the Princess' heart.

After introductions of all the royal guests whom made extravagant entrances into the palace, the Princess was the last to be introduced. Atop the stairs which lead to deeper parts of the castle, she stood quietly as a guard announced her presence and the entire ballroom fell silent in the wake of her arrival.

Poised above the room looking down her nose at her subjects, it was clear from the disdain on her puckered lips that she wasn't enamoured by the hundreds of people gathered on her behalf. Chin held high in her pride as her military prowess had given her a fearsome reputation among the kingdoms.

Upon signal she began descending he stairs with aggressive steps, the cold heel of her armoured boots clacking harshly with the fine marble. An intimidating echo flickering throughout the hall with each step as the gold buttons on her military jacket glinted sharply under the warm lighting. The three sabres at her hip clinking softly as she kept her right hand poised on their hilts without any intention of releasing them.

She came to halt on the final step with her feet coming together at the heels resolutely and she continued to stare out into the crowd of men unfazed. Not the least bit intimidated, and obviously not at all impressed by any of them. The petulant scowl refusing to leave her face as one by one her suitors began making their way up to introduce themselves to her.

~X~

As the carriage pulled up to the extraordinary castle, Sanji couldn't help but stare out the window in awe at the magnificent, towering structure. Terraces and pillars extending far beyond his line of sight, stone work and marble statues that were absolutely breathtaking, and every window lit up by candlelight, glowing with a magical aura. Just this small glimpse of the castle was more than enough for Sanji's romantic heart.

Horses whinnying sharply, the carriage came to a halt as a footman opened the door for him. Sanji stepped out with a nervous exhale, steeling himself before making his way inside. Judging from how empty the courtyard and halls were, everyone was probably already in the ballroom, but Sanji couldn't help himself from keeping his gaze skyward as he took in every extravagant detail. He paused to view each painting and to appreciate each towering statue and great marble creations, the likes of which Sanji had never seen.

Eventually, he made it to the ballroom as the hallways and guards were placed to keep the guests from getting lost, and as he entered the large room he lost his breath once more. A towering ceiling that stretched far above them sparkled with gold and silver, the gorgeous paintings along the marble surface lit by millions of candles. Long, elegant curtains hung from the rafters to trail yards down to the shimmering floor, and windows taller that his chateau looked out upon a glowing kingdom below.

Everywhere Sanji looked and turned, there was something new and magical for him to take in. He hardly noticed the thousands of people in attendance, not concerned about them or whom they were all facing in the slightest as he tried to memorize every detail because this was the only time his dreams were likely to be a reality. So lost in his imaginings and wonder, he didn't even notice a familiar face stalking amongst the crowd that paused upon seeing him.

"You." She commanded sternly, her arm rising to point firmly into the crowd accompanied by several gasps and sighs of dismay. People parted until Sanji was left standing numbly at the end of a pointed finger and a grouchy smile on the petite girl's face.

A bright smile lit up Sanji's face upon seeing the girl he had met in the woods, hardly paying any mind to the men that parted out of her path as she strode over to him, already taking his own steps towards her in turn as he simpered happily, "I didn't think I'd get to see you again!"

Zoro stopped impatiently in front of Sanji, looking up at him with an adorable scowl still marring her brow as she accused, "You're late."

"I beg your pardon." Sanji excused with a low bow, extending a hand which Zoro reluctantly placed her own into. Leaning forward and giving a chaste kiss to the soft flesh before raising his eyes to meet hers once more, "I was delayed."

"C'mon." Zoro grunted with a roll of her eyes that belied her annoyance, a flickering smile of affection touching the corner of her lips as she turned her hand in his to take a stronger grip. She begun to guide him through the crowd – that Sanji still hadn't noticed was staring – and out towards the dance floor, "Let's get this over with."

Sanji was a little thrown by what she was referring to but allowed himself to be dragged along by the fiery woman regardless. Soon finding himself with an armful of green-haired rage who was placing his hand on her hip, clasping his, and finally resting her free hand on his shoulder. Music surged up suddenly and Zoro was looking at him impatiently as Sanji was still a little stunned that he had managed to find her so easily.

Taken aback for only a moment, Sanji soon began leading Zoro through one of the dances his mother had taught him; the steps coming back to him effortlessly as he began guiding the woman around the room with elegant swirls and sweeping steps. The world fell away as everything became just the two of them circling each other, and he never came to notice the hundreds of people staring at them. Unable to take his eyes off the girl in his arms as he was a little unsure how he had went from chasing her on horseback months ago to dancing in a castle with her.

When the dance finally came to an end, Zoro remained in Sanji's arms for a long moment as they both stared at each other intently, a million emotions passing between the two in the moment, only to be broken as the music changed and the more upbeat tune dragged them from their fantasy. Zoro immediately stepped away and straightened her uniform diligently, adjusting the maroon cuffs of her jacket before looking back up at Sanji, albeit still a little flustered.

"Thank you for the dance." She informed him stiffly, the formal language seeming so out of place after what had just transpired between them, but it also seemed appropriate since Zoro did not seem like the dancing type. Someone elbowed him as more and more people moved onto the dance floor and they were very quickly becoming an obstacle.

"C'mon." Zoro gestured much more invitingly this time, heading through the crowds of people as Sanji followed after her eagerly. Ducking, and weaving as Zoro lead them far beyond the ballroom, and deep into the castle until they were leaving it entirely and heading out into a glorious garden.

"The royal courtyard!" Sanji noted happily, turning on the spot to take in the beautiful garden that was alight with life even though the only thing illuminating it was the moon and candlelight from the castle. Flowers and trees which would never grow in the wild of the country were all kept safe in this gorgeous garden.

"No one will come out here." Zoro explained with a timid shrug, "I have already had enough crowds for the evening."

Sanji didn't pry, only gestured down the path and asked politely, "Show me around?"

As they strolled through the courtyard they talked for what seemed like hours. Zoro explaining many of her military exploits and discussing her life at the palace, and Sanji disclosing happy tales of his mother and the country life he had come to love so dear; each honest in their tales but leaving out key details that neither pried.

Eventually coming to a stop near a small pond lit up by the moon in the sky, its crescent reflection dancing across the water as lily pads dotted the shimmering surface. Zoro practically fell on a stone bench at the water's edge, the strong posture she had held all evening finally fading and she slouched heavily. Sanji slowly neared and took a seat on the other side, his hands falling onto his lap nervously.

"My father doesn't respect my military career; or how important it is to me." Zoro finally admitted softly, "He still carries old opinions about the lives women should lead."

"The times don't change overnight." Sanji eventually conceded, turning to watch Zoro when she turned a slightly affronted gaze onto him before he continued with a smile, "But someone has to start them, right?"

Zoro's look of indignation fell away instantly as she was left staring up at him with a vulnerable look that the blond had never seen before. Aggressive frown falling away to be replaced by wide eyes, and her tight lipped expression of disapproval gave way to parted lips of surprise, and Sanji realized he was probably seeing the lowered guard of a woman that no one else had ever seen.

Her eyes met Sanji's so earnestly that he found himself leaning in without even noticing, the green-haired warrior doing the same. Eons seemed to stretch as each tried to closed the gap between them - heads tilting, lips inches from each other.

Until a loud gong rang across the quiet night.

Sanji jerked back in surprise as he turned a horrified gaze to the large clock tower in the distance. Both it's arms sat at twelve as another gong rang out singing the sirens song of Sanji's evening. Pushing himself off the bench in a panic, he stumbled before finding his feet, and already made to run down the path and back towards the castle before Zoro's voice halted him.

"Oi!" Zoro snapped indignantly, having also pushed herself to her feet as she watched Sanji with tension riddling her body, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I..." Sanji stuttered nervously, waving his hands in dismissal as he nervously glanced once more at the clock that chimed for a third time, "I'm so sorry; I need to go."

"Wha-" Zoro stammered in her confusion, a look of betrayal and anger growing on her face as Sanji felt his heart beginning to tear in two when he backed away from her. Knowing there was no way to explain in time – also knowing she probably wouldn't believe him if he did – while also aware that if he abandoned her now then she would probably never trust him again.

"Please understand." Hand still extended towards her as he pleaded, "It's hard to explain; magic... and eggplants."

"But..." Zoro objected, though her conviction fell flat as she seemed genuinely confused, and Sanji felt the pain in his chest double as he tore his gaze away from her crushed demeanour. He darted down the garden path and made for the castle as the fourth chime echoed across the kingdom, bringing an end to the wonderful evening that had felt like a dream.

Three more chimes passed as Sanji made his way through the castle halls and down the large staircase to the courtyard where all the carriages were stationed, every now and then hearing Zoro calling out for him as she chased after him. He felt his chest ache in his desire to stop and turn around.

Making it down nearly all the steps, he stumbled at the bottom, and his heart stopped for a moment, hung in the air before tumbling down the last few to land on the ground with a groan.

Distant yells could be heard and Sanji had a moment of panic as he realized that if Zoro – a captain of the guard – was chasing after him then it wouldn't be long until they all would; whether for good or bad intentions he couldn't be caught once the clock struck midnight. Pushing himself up, he didn't even bother to dust himself off as he ran to the carriage and hopped in, immediately yelling at the coachman to get them out of there.

Reigns cracking and horses braying, the carriage took off into the night when the eighth chime rung out loudly.

Glancing back out the stagecoach window, he saw Zoro at the bottom of the stairs, bending down and picking something up off the ground, before standing and staring off after him. Watching her for as long as he could until she faded from his sight, Sanji remained forlorn in the coach as it rode as fast as it could before its time was up.

Chime after chime rang out as they got farther and farther from the castle, even as the sounds of soldiers chasing on horseback could still be heard. It wasn't long until the twelfth chime faded and in an instant the magic faded away and everything around Sanji turned back into itself with a pop.

Sanji found himself standing in the middle of the road, rags of clothing hanging from his shoulders as a crushed eggplant was splattered beneath his feet. Rodents and fowl back to their normal selves and scurrying away as fast as they could while Sanji was pulled from his shock by the distant yelling of the castle guards. Shaking himself of his surprise, he darted off the road and hid in the bushes, watching as the guards rode past on their horses none the wiser.

Once certain that the men were long gone, Sanji eventually began the long walk back to the chateau, and once their Sanji slowly made his way inside the dark and empty house. However, its former daunting demeanour could not shatter the luminescent happiness Sanji felt after his evening with Zoro, and made his way up to the attic long before his family would return from the ball.

Taking off the remnants of his tattered suit and tucking it away, Sanji discovering the glass cuff link on his jacket had failed to disappear after the spell had ended. The other was missing – likely from his fall – but he tucked away the remaining one in a drawer as a lasting reminder of his one magical evening spent at the castle with his own princess, even if she may not have been a real one.

~X~

"Your Highness." Usopp simpered solemnly as he tried to appeal to the stubborn Princess. It had already taken an abhorrent amount of persuading to keep her from galloping off in search of the mystery Prince herself, "You do realize the odds of finding someone who has the matching cuff link is preposterous."

"I don't care." Zoro snapped, pacing in her quarters in agitation. She was still mulling over everything the blond man had said that evening and unable to put it all together; magic and eggplants? "If father wants a Prince, then tell him only that man will suffice."

"B-but my lady-"

"Usopp," Zoro interrupted seriously, making her way over to the guard with a softer expression gracing her features, "I entrust you with this task because I know you will honour me."

"Very well," Usopp conceded with a nod, backing out the room with the cuff link in hand, and setting out to scour the kingdom to find the man with the matching cuff link. It was a fool's errand, but the Princess had been forbidden from taking it due to the health of the King. So she was stuck to wait at the castle with her hopes entrusted to her right hand man.

~X~

A few weeks after the ball, another proclamation was sent out to the kingdom, this time trying to locate a man in possession of a matching glass cuff link. By decree of the King, the man in possession of it would be able to claim the Princess' hand in marriage if he so chose.

However, the finding of this man was not as easy as they had suspected, and when the man did not initially come forward a party was sent out to find him.

This news however did not reach the quaint chateau right away, but when it did Sanji's life took a dramatic turn where he stood in the dining room with wide eyes, all his step-brothers staring at him as the platter he had been carrying was now a shattered mess upon the floor, still not quite believing his ears as he murmured, "I beg your pardon."

"The Princess!" One of his step-brothers shouted angrily, "You stupid boy."

"She's agreed to marry the man from the ball." Another grouched in annoyance, "to whoever has the matching cuff link."

"Clean that up, you clumsy child!" Judge barked angrily, though still as distracted by the news as his sons.

"I'm sorry." Sanji murmured dazedly, bending down to clean up the food off the floor as he tried to process what he had just heard. More than aware that the food he had dropped would now be all he'd get to eat for the next several days, but also still in complete shock at finding out that Zoro was the Princess.

Looking back it all seemed too obvious, but he had been so enamoured with who she was he hadn't stopped to really think about what all the clues were saying. Suddenly the memory of the ball seemed so much more vivid as he remembered all the people in the room stopping to stare at them as they had the first dance, the way no one would take their eyes off of her, and how disappointed everyone had been when she left with him.

Finished scooping up the last of the food, he stumbled from the dining room as he still wasn't quite sure what all of this meant, but what he knew for sure was that Zoro was looking for him. Even if she felt betrayed by him running away, it was clear she still wanted to meet him again; whether or not the marriage proclamation was her ideas or her father's was still up for debate. But if she really didn't want to see him again then there's no way she'd go to such lengths to find him.

Lost in his imaginings as he left the dinning room, he didn't notice the critical gaze his step-father had pinned to his retreating back. After dealing with the broken plates and cleaning up the last of the food, he immediately hurried back up to the attic to find the cuff link. Sanji wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do, but if presenting the cuff link got him the chance to see Zoro and explain himself, he'd take it.

Up in his room, he went to his drawer and pulled it open, rifling through it in search of his cuff link before freezing upon finding it missing. A dreadfully thought occurring to him before his fears were confirmed, straightening with trepidation as a harsh voice taunted from behind him, "Looking for this?"

A hopeless grimace lanced across Sanji's face as he slowly turned to see his step-father standing near the attic door, glass cuff link held between his fingers. Expression calm, but Sanji had long since learned that there was anger broiling behind that gaze, "I knew there was something up with you; now you will tell me how you got this."

"It was gift."

"A likely story." Judge scoffed, grasping the glass piece with finality and tucking inside his jacket pocket to keep it safely out of Sanji's reach, "Tell me."

"You do not have to believe me, but it is the truth." Sanji urged, hands clenching at his sides as he stood firmly in front of his step-father, frightened of beatings that he knew the man was not afraid of offering, but also refusing to back down from the man this time.

"The King is ill." Judge noted offhandedly, watching Sanji intently as he continued, "It will not be long until he passes. I will allow you to marry that stupid girl, but you will make me head of house. My sons will be looked after, and you will get what you want."

"No." Sanji protested softly.

"No?" Judge intoned dangerously.

"I could not save my mother from you, but I will save her." Sanji declared defiantly, glaring angrily up at the other man as he found himself no longer afraid. Whether by his own bravery, or his thoughts of Zoro, he found himself unwavering in his decision as he continued, "You can keep me locked up here forever, but you will hurt no one else."

"Fine." Judge seethed with a angry hiss, "Stay up here and rot."

Stepping out of the attic and slamming the door with finality, Sanji listened as the door was locked and the thundering footsteps as his step-father descended, leaving him completely alone. All that remained was Sanji, and his memories, but he knew that even if he never got to see her again that it would be alright. The time at the ball with the Princess would one day turn from bittersweet to happy, and golden, just like those memories of his mother and father.

~X~

Months passed as Usopp went from house to house, village to village, estate to estate searching far and wide for someone who had the matching cuff link. The search was beginning to wear on the young attendant, until one day he arrived at an estate nestled in a forgotten corner of the kingdom where a military man lived with his three sons. Hopping off his horse with reluctant optimism, he made his way inside. Once again nothing came of the visit, as no one had the matching cuff link, and no one looked even remotely like the elusive blond man Usopp had met in the forest with Zoro.

Usopp was forced to leave disappointed, the owner of the chateau doing his best to hurry the guard out the door when they both stilled suddenly at a voice. Faint, though quite real, there was a distant singing heard within the house that even the accompanying guards could hear drifting down from the tower.

A sad, almost forlorn tune from a distinct baritone as Usopp stiffened against the urging push of the chateau's owner. Looking back over his shoulder at the older man as he asked, "You're certain there is no one else here?"

"Oh!" Judge mused with mock surprise, "That is just the servant boy..."

"May I meet him?" Usopp inquired firmly.

"Nonsense!" Judge laughed off the request jovially, "He is just a servant. He..."

"I would like to meet him," interjected a cool voice, both men turning to look at the accompanying guard as one of them removed their royal tunic and head piece to reveal the young Princess. Green hair distinct in the afternoon sun as she sat atop her horse proudly in her emerald military jacket, sharp eyes watching Judge critically, "would you not go get him?"

"Ah..." Judge stalled hopelessly, clearly looking for a possible solution before muttering, "Very well."

Judge led Usopp up the large, rickety staircase that went to the attic, begrudgingly unlocking the door and allowing Usopp to step inside. Finding a cramped bedroom within with a man sitting wistfully by the window, singing softly he stared off towards the castle.

The singing came to a halt as he turned to look curiously at the two men whom entered his room before asking cautiously, "Can I help you?"

A bright smile lit up Usopp's face as he recognized the handsome man from the forest, soot still marring his young face as he confirmed with a nod, "I have someone who would like to meet you."

~X~

Sanji watched warmly as Zoro finished securing the numerous buttons on her regal coat, before setting about adjusting her belt next as her swords weren't sitting right - all of her fidgeting obviously a cover for how anxious she was as Sanji walked over and quietly offered his hand.

Clinking of her swords coming to a halt, she glanced at Sanji's palm before extending her own hand and allowing Sanji to take it. He held it gently, thumb coming up to caress the back of her rough, calloused hand, turning his gaze up at the woman he had just had the fortune of marrying. "Ready?"

It seemed to be all she needed because her confident demeanour fell in place and she was nodding firmly, keeping her hand clasped in his as she lead him out onto the balcony overlooking the kingdom. Cheers of thousands met them as they each raised a hand to the crowd and waved, smiling down at their subjects. Keeping her gaze affixed firmly ahead of her as she continued to wave benevolently, a smile twitching her lips as she asked, "Eggplants, huh?"

Sanji hand gave her hand a squeeze, a smile lighting up his face as he murmured, "Yeah..."

"Tell me the story sometime?" Zoro requested lightly.

"Of course." Sanji supplied softly, turning his hand to intertwine their fingers as the sun glinted off the single cuff link on Zoro's right sleeve, and the matching one on Sanji's left.

~The End~


End file.
